A multimode multiband cellular handset operates on multiple frequency bands, allowing a single handset to be used on different cellular networks and in different geographic locations and countries. A multimode multiband handset typically includes a front end module that has separate transmit and receive circuitry for each frequency band, and relatively complex high power switching circuitry that couples the handset's antenna to the appropriate receiver or transmitter depending on the particular mode in which the handset is operating. Due to voltage drops across RF switches when closed, this complex switching circuitry can add significant insertion loss to the path of a transmitter's power amplifier, increasing amplification power requirements, which in turn reduces the handset's battery charge and thus the talk time capability of the handset. Moreover, such complex switches are relatively high cost components. Thus, there is a need for reducing the insertion loss caused by complex high power switching circuitry in a multimode multiband handset.